车
by dh1119
Summary: 3c的始发车
1. Chapter 1

作者：要哭出来的3C

今井翼坐立不安，已经好几个小时了。

他不知道泷泽到底有没有看到那条line。

Line的内容十分简单。我在帝国酒店1203号房等你。

仅此而已。

算算时间。泷泽的演出已经结束了有一点时间了。

他会不会来呢。

他听见有人敲门的声音。

他去开门。门外站着的正是汗水淋漓的泷泽。

还没等他开口。泷泽直接带上门，上了保险，按下请勿打扰的电钮

直接拦腰就把他往床上拖。

"泷泽你等…"他刚开口便被凶狠滴吻住。泷泽的嘴唇甚薄，然而柔软，他的舌头强硬滴撬开唇齿，与他的舌头交缠。这最简单的模拟性交的动作很快让今井翼也投入到这场深吻当中。泷泽右手按着他的后脑勺，左手伸进衬衫抚摸他的身体。

就当他快要窒息时泷泽结束了这场几乎是暴力一样的深吻。他的脸距离今井翼如此之近，泪痣一清二楚。今井着魔似滴抚摸上泪痣，换来的却是泷泽狠狠地拧了他的乳头一把。

"痛…"他轻声喊道。

泷泽脱去他的衬衣，揉捏着他的一边乳头，说到："怎么不来看演出？。"

今井笑了，说到："那是因为我想让你看我的演出。"

他挣脱了泷泽的怀抱，轻轻将他推出一定的距离。

他开始抚摸自己。

右手顺颈项而下，划过肩胛，锁骨，他的双手抚摸着自己的乳头直至那小小的两颗挺立起来。

察觉到对方呼吸变得急促，他微微一笑，微张嘴唇，伸出舌头舔了一下自己的上唇。右手顺着腹部往下滑，拉开了牛仔裤的拉链。

黑色的底裤，膨胀起的中央部位。

看，我的身体如此执迷于你。他这么诉说着。

他抚摸自己滚烫的性器，一边偷眼去看对方的反应。

泷泽不甘示弱，也同他一样，玩弄着自己。

他们双双面对着对方在自慰。

这个认知让今井更加兴奋，他知道泷泽也是，英俊的男人泛红的皮肤和急促的呼吸都在诉说着。他深邃的眼睛望着他，犹如一颗浸润着冰泉水的黑葡萄。

美到令人窒息。

他们注视着对方直到双双迎来第一次高潮。

泷泽气息还未着稳，便马上摸出随身小包里的润滑剂。今井看着他还没拆开的包装，想着泷泽如何十万火急跑去便利店买了这个，便忍不住笑出了声。

泷泽被他笑得脸也红了，手上却一点不害羞，他倒了些润滑油，便伸出手指往他的股间探去。

异物进入时总有那么一点不适，幸而今井的敏感带包括括约肌附近，除了异物感，却也感觉到头皮一麻的舒适。他像幼犬一样发出软软的一声低叫，马上感觉到顶着自己的东西又硬了几分。

泷泽面对面把他抱在怀里坐在床上，他的长腿环绕着对方的腰身，性器相接，股间手指进进出出，肠液混合着润滑，令腿间一片狼籍。抽查之间带出的水声更显淫靡。

泷泽吻他的眼睛。气息轻轻拂过他的睫毛，令其颤如蝶羽。睫毛下漆黑的眼球倒映出泷泽的样子。他心生怜爱，手上的动作却更不留情，大抽大进，更在内部微微分开，搅弄了起来。

"别…"今井翼给这暴力般的搅弄弄得气息断断续续，泷泽的动作太大，令人萌生出害怕内部被搅烂的恐惧，却又期待他进一步的蹂躏。

只有泷泽，对他做什么都可以。

泷泽吻上他眼尾的伤痕，伸出舌头舔弄。他的脸上不布满水痕，生理性的泪水混合泷泽的唾液，散发着难以言喻的气味。

他感到泷泽抽出了手指，紧接着取而代之的，是坚硬如铁的性器。

就算被贯穿过多次，刚进入的先端带来的压迫感总是让他难以习惯，他呜咽着伸手揽住泷泽的脖子，主动索吻妄图得到安慰。

泷泽的舌头舔拭着他口腔的每一部分。下身坚定缓慢的进入。压迫感过后，今井感觉结合处酸酸涨涨。伸手去摸连在一起的部位。入口处的褶皱早就被巨物撑平。轻轻一摸，酸胀感更甚。

泷泽却在此时大抽大干了起来，他抬起今井的双腿架在自己肩上，从今井的角度完全可以看到他的性器进出自己内部的画面。这认知令他头皮发麻，而泷泽在他身上耕耘的表情也一览无余。男人微皱的眉头，一直带笑的唇角也微微有些扭曲。光滑的额头流下的汗水，顺着精壮的躯体，有些甚至留到鼠蹊部位，与结合处的白沫融为一体。

怎么有人这种时候都如此好看。

今井这么想着。

然而泷泽一个大力抽插又搅乱了他的意识。泷泽非常不喜欢他做爱时走神，被他发现的话将是可怕的惩罚。

比如现在。

泷泽完全抽出又一下子挺进。次次擦过最敏感的地方，令今井失控到大声尖叫。

他的意识被高热带走。整个感官集中到下半身。近似强迫般的撞击令他产生肠子都要被捣烂的错觉。

他开始哭泣求饶。

然而泷泽温柔的只有轻吻。

那吻像羽毛一样轻柔。

最终今井忍不住释放出来，泷泽在之后几次抽插，也射了出来。

今井在半梦半醒之间被抱去浴室清理。这性爱令他疲惫到直接在浴室睡着。然而潜意识里，他知道泷泽的轻吻一直未曾间断。

第二天醒来泷泽并不在身边床头柜上泷泽带来的保温杯下压着一张纸条。

多喝点水。

还有，今晚去湾岸酒店802室等我。


	2. Chapter 2

今日是千秋。

今井躺在酒店的大床上，光这个认知就令他全身发热。

随着千秋的临近泷泽对他的渴求益发高涨，有好几次他在猛力插干下昏迷，醒过来时却发现泷泽仍然在操弄他。浑身的吻痕在还没消下去的时候又添上新的。尤其以大腿内侧的皮肤更甚。

他往下查看里一下，那里还残留着泷泽的牙印，毛细血管破裂的痕迹历历在目。简直像是被虐待过一样。

他着迷一样摸了上去。

只要来了酒店，他都会脱光衣服。

好几次泷泽一进来就按捺不住，直接在套房起居室的地板就办了事。幸而高级酒店地面铺着地毯，才不至于令他因病痛而怕冷的身体产生不适。

他光着身体在床上扭动起来，光是回想起和泷泽的性爱就让他心痒难忍。更何况，他更期待今晚泷泽的表现。

按照前几天泷泽那几乎要把他拆吃入腹的架势，估计他有整整一周要呆在床上了。

泷泽一进门，就看到今井光着身体蜷缩在大床上抚慰自己。

今井背对着他，光滑的躯体山岭起伏，他的身体原本就充满线条美，蜕去少年的清瘦，那窄腰和丰满的屁股充满肉欲，现在那屁股就着抚慰的频率不断蠕动，股间阴影下用来接纳他的入口若隐若现。

泷泽本来就不是来吃素的。演出的结束造就让他情欲高涨，几乎掩饰不住。

他立刻除下衣物上了床。双手就去摸今井的屁股。

汗湿的臀部异常滑腻，他迷恋这丝绒般的触感，不断揉捏，在耽于自慰的今井耳边调笑着："怎么我还没来就自己弄上了，小色情狂。"

今井斜斜地看了他一眼，声音低哑："想你了啊。"

刚说完，今井就感觉到泷泽胯下的海绵体的坚硬。对方嘿嘿地笑了，说到："怎么昨天晚上做得不够吗？"

今井干脆翻过身来看着他，腾出一只手去摸泷泽的硬物，黏黏糊糊的声线慢慢地说："不够。被你搞几次都不够。"

他伏在他耳边，轻轻地说到："我一看到你就想被你搞。想你的东西一直插在我里面。把里面搅烂也没关系。"

他感到手中握着的硬物又膨胀了几分，垂下眼帘，说到："有时候恨不得让你带我到大庭广众下，人越多越好。你要拼命干我，让大家都知道我们属于彼此。"

对方说："那不行，我可不想让别人看到你。"

随后又说："你今天这么撩我，后果可想清楚了？"他往下摸到今井握着他的坚硬的手，说到："今天晚上你可别想睡觉了。"

他用甜美的声音说道："不管你怎么求饶，我都不会放过你。"

今井笑了："正如我所愿。"

泷泽伸出两指往他股间探去，并没有沾润滑剂的手指甫进入时有些干涩，然而今井早就已经习惯，眉头都未曾一皱。他丰厚的嘴唇吻上泷泽的泪痣，感受对方的睫毛在自己人中处颤抖，令他心神荡漾，便说："再乱来一点也没关系。我喜欢你对我粗暴一点。"

这句话给他自己带来灭顶之灾。泷泽立刻抽出手指，把他翻过去，就着侧体位直接插入。

刚开始不难受是不可能的，他刚刚小声呼了一下痛，立刻被泷泽马上变得凶猛的抽插搞得连大声尖叫起来。幸好这西式酒店隔音甚好，可以无所顾忌。泷泽全部抽出，只留龟头前端在入口浅浅一点，马上又全部插入，今井敏感的身体分泌出大量肠液，令肠道湿滑泥泞成一片，水声啧啧不断。

这样大力的操干让他产生肚子都要被捅穿的错觉，下意识地往前逃，然而泷泽不会给他这个机会，紧抓着他的腰侧，配合每一次插入将他往自己这边狠狠撞击。今井被干得脑浆都在燃烧，整个精神只剩下泷泽在肠壁里的形状和摩擦的快感。

泷泽感到今井的躯体开始猛烈颤抖，情知是他高潮要来，忙伸手按住他的性器。阻止他射精。

"泷泽…"今井的声音已经带着哭腔，他费力转过身去索吻，妄图讨好那个折磨自己的人，泷泽温柔地亲亲他，说到："乖孩子，第一次我们要一起。"

他加快频率又抽插了几十下，射精冲动来临时，他放开握着今井性器的手，并准备退出他的身体。

然而今井说："不要出来。"

泷泽愣了一下。

"不要出来，射在我里面，没带套也没关系。"

泷泽笑了，吻了他的头顶一下，说到："如你所愿。"

射精过后泷泽也没有退出他的身体，两个人就着相连的姿势抱在一起。

今井平复呼吸，神志稍微清醒，伸手往后摸到相连的地方，入手一片泥泞。

他转过身，异物退出的感觉令他下身发痒，轻轻嘶了一声，举起手给泷泽看手上沾到的精液，说："太多了，都漏出来了。"

对方看他的眼神立刻又凶恶起来。连眼角都开始变红。他吃吃地笑了，说："那些那你当神的fans看到你现在这个色情狂的样子，都要梦想破裂。"今井变本加厉，伸出舌头将手上的一根一根手指精液舔干净，末了说："不愧是我们家少爷，这种东西都是甜的。"

他话音未落，泷泽就撩起他的腰，让他撅着屁股双膝着地跪在床上直接插入，这个体位比之前插得更深，泷泽的动作也更大幅度。今井感觉性器几乎要顶到喉咙，张开嘴却发不出什么声音，徒留嘶哑的呻吟。

泷泽在他身后更用力扳开他的臀部，欣赏自己插干他的风景，身后用来接纳的洞穴已经红肿不堪，随着插入抽出带着之前射出的精液，红红白白更加色情。今井摇着头求饶："泷泽，不行了…放过我…下面要烂了…"

泷泽笑了，伸手去扳他的头，就是一个深吻，把他的求饶都吞进肚子里："之前勾引我的时候怎么就没想到呢。"

他又是几下大力抽插，说："我说过今天你再怎么求饶都不会放过你。"

泷泽持久力惊人，今井被插干得腿软，支撑不住身体倒在床上，泷泽就着相连的姿势把他翻面，举起长腿架在自己肩上，他看见今井脚趾圆润可爱，一根根吻上去，舌头舔过指缝。像小孩吃手指一般吮吸脚趾。

今井下身酸胀，内里更是如万蚁穿心一样痒，他央求着："泷泽，别弄了…快。"

泷泽起了坏心，说到："刚才是谁求我说不行了。"

今井倒也毫不害羞，说到："快点动，我想要你用力点。"

泷泽明知故问："用力点干嘛？"

"用力点…插我！"

语音刚落，泷泽立刻又大开大合干了起来，今井体内最敏感的一点被不断擦过，刺激的他泪流满面，他的腿无力地垂在泷泽身旁，连夹住腰的姿势都无法维持，软软地完全使不上力。

今井之后又射了两次，泷泽才在他体内释放，然而等他射完精，发现今井双眼紧闭，俨然已经晕了过去。

似乎是太激烈了点，泷泽毫无愧疚之心地想到。

不管今井或者他，今晚对对方的渴望都达到了顶点，双方都不可能一次两次就满足。

先叫个客房服务。他这么想到。

体力活动嘛，总要补充热量的。


	3. Chapter 3

You&I 下

今井毫无意外又是在抽插中醒来。

他的下半身已经毫无知觉，徒留火辣辣的摩擦感官。被刺激太过，敏感点也麻木不仁。结合处白沫盈盈。从他的角度清晰可见巨大的性器在股间进出。

他张了张嘴。声音嘶哑到连自己也吓了一跳："泷泽…停一会…"

泷泽放缓速度，笑容像阳光一样纯净，说出的话却是下流无比："刚才我早就停过了啊。现在停不下来。"

他抱起今井。在相连的情况下小幅度转了一圈，今井的肠壁被摩擦到火辣辣的疼，整个上半身悬空在床外。

泷泽变本加厉抬起他的双脚，他的头颅越发下垂几近地面，这种倒悬的的姿势更加刺激到感官，他想要尖叫，发出的却是嘶哑的荷荷声。

他开始哭泣，挣扎的双手在泷泽的双臂留下鲜红的抓痕。这身体被如此玩弄，几乎不像被自我意识掌控。饶是如此，他的内里仍然紧紧咬住泷泽的性器，本能地阻止他的离开。

泷泽被他夹的头皮发麻，几乎一下缴械投降。他皱着眉头抱怨说："实在太紧了。"

他将今井的上半身抱起，舔着他的耳垂轻声说："放松点，你太紧了我干不动。"

今井哪能听得进，他满脸泪痕，像幼猫初离开母亲怀抱一样呜咽着。

泷泽叹了口气，不顾自己尚坚挺的欲望，退出今井的身体，把他紧紧抱在怀里，吻去他的泪水。

他拿起床头柜客房外送的果汁喝了一口，含在嘴里去喂今井。

清凉的果汁让今井的神志稍微清醒，不安分的因子便又出来捣乱。他睁着大眼，软软的鼻音撒娇似的说："秀君我饿了。"

泷泽对他一向近似溺爱，咬了一块披萨嚼了两下，确定已变冷的饼皮不在坚硬，便嘴对嘴喂给今井。

今井对这种温情相当受用。傻笑着伸手揽他的脖子，脸埋在他的肩窝，如同一头小兽一般。如此喂了四五次食，今井稍微恢复了些，坏心眼蠢蠢欲动，伸出舌头去舔泷泽的耳廓。

"喂喂。"泷泽忙着阻止："刚才是谁又哭又叫要停火的，怎么又来勾我？"

今井无辜地睁大了双眼："你不喜欢吗？"他的手顺着泷泽的脖子的线条往下，摸过精壮的身体，握住尚硬的性器，食指轻轻拂过顶端，嘟哝着："还嫌我紧，明明就是这个太大了。"

泷泽哭笑不得，却又拿他毫无办法。今井好奇心旺盛，仔细端详那东西，泷泽那里的确比一般尺寸要略大些，现在硬邦邦的看着居然有些狰狞，和他漂亮的脸很是违和。今井啧啧称奇："我真佩服自己，这么大的东西，怎么进去的。"

泷泽一把抱起他，往房间里的落地镜前走，说到："我让你好好看看怎么进去的。"

泷泽拖了把椅子坐在镜前，腿间凶器高高昂起，他按住今井，对住后面的接纳处，慢慢插了进去。

之前的交媾让插入非常顺利，今井双腿大开，背对着泷泽，正面朝着镜子，眼睁睁的看着镜中自己被侵犯的过程。他浑身都是青青紫紫的吻痕，几乎找不到完好的肌肤，腿间挂着泷泽刚才射出的精液，性器也一直一直抬着头。

泷泽完全插入后问他："看到了吗？"

镜子里的泷泽直勾勾盯着他，手上动作也不停，摸到两人相连接的地方，按压着今井吞吃他的入口说："撑的满满的。"

括约肌算是今井的敏感点之一，他发出一声软软的呻吟，说到："好涨啊，秀君的东西…太大了。"

这极大地取悦了泷泽，他立刻抽干起来。今井在之前的性交中耗尽了体力，全凭泷泽将他提起又顶弄。他看着镜中的自己，被侵犯得满脸通红，表情愉悦里夹着痛苦，嘴角淌下晶莹的口水。

股间的进出又快又狠。肠壁早已被摩擦到火辣辣，今井实际上下半身已经麻木，刚才去撩泷泽也是一贯的小恶魔发作，实际上早就不行了。

没抽插几下，今井就气喘得不行，带着哭腔："泷泽，不要了，我不行了。"

泷泽被他逗笑了，说："今井san你不行啊，这才弄了几下。"

然后又是一个狠狠送入，道："要不要今天我说了算。"他站起来，今井的长腿挂在他双臂，除此之外没有别的支撑点，突如其来的悬空状态让今井一下紧张起来，肠壁紧咬着泷泽的性器。

"放松点。"泷泽在他耳边说道。他的声音一直残存少年感。在性交过程中，一旦说起色情的台词，往往能给今井倒错的刺激："硬来我怕伤到你。"

今井一边慨叹有个体力好的情人真是要命，一边努力放松身体。镜中的泷泽微笑着亲了下他的耳朵，说到："真乖。"便又开始努力耕耘。

房间回荡着摩擦声和水声。

过了好一会泷泽才在他身体里射了精。退出他的身体把他放下。今井浑身无力。立刻倒在泷泽身上。赤裸的身体汗液混合着精液的膻味，粘滑的不行，他又开始撒娇，说："秀君我要洗澡。"

泷泽说："这就想结束啦？"

他双手环抱着泷泽的脖子，说："肚子里你的东西太多了，涨的难受。"他伸手去拉泷泽的右手往自己身后探去，精液不断流出来滴在地板上，一摸一手都是。

他一个字一个字地说："弄干净了我们再慢慢玩。"

泷泽被他这觉悟取悦了，半拖半抱带他去了浴室清理。将浴缸放满热水，抱着今井坐了进去，套房的按摩浴缸很大，容纳两个人也毫不费力。

过程中今井就像长在他身上一样，一直依偎着他。

"好像回到小时候"泷泽说："你也是这样一直粘着我。到我家来，除了打电动就没从我身上下来过。"

今井笑了，说："你那时还嫌我粘人。说要让我学会自己一个人。"

泷泽叹了口气，说："小时候太别扭了。我其实很喜欢你粘我。恨不得能一直抱着你。后来大了，你不来我家玩了，好一阵子心里都空落落的"

今井回过去吻了他一下，说："小时候可不能干这事。"

泷泽伸进一只手指到内穴帮他清理，说："你什么时候再到我家来住？"

今井被他逗笑了，说："怎么突然说起这个。"

泷泽将下巴搁在他肩上，忸怩道："老是上酒店，感觉像偷情。"他顿了一下，说："我想在家里，每天早上抱着你醒过来。"

今井转过身去亲吻他，说道："好。"

他笑了："在此之前，我今天得先把你喂饱才行。"

他的手握住泷泽的性器帮他自慰。今井技术并不怎么好，然而他努力取悦的姿态就让泷泽兴奋不已，不一会儿就又硬了。今井伏下身去，张口将那东西含在嘴里，像小孩吃棒棒糖一样，舔拭着柱身。舌尖轻柔地拂过马眼。

今井的讨好太过温和，完全满足不了泷泽。他一把按住今井的后脑，快速进出起来。

今井感觉那东西几乎捅进食道。刺激得他快要吐出来，下意识的想要挣脱，但泷泽完全不给他这个机会。每一下都又快又猛，今井被他逼出了泪水。明明难受得要命，却心甘情愿承受这样的折磨。

没一会儿泷泽就退出了他的口腔，抱起他又回到床上，分开他的双腿直接插入抽干起来。

今井数不清那天被干了几次，泷泽的性器几乎没离开过他的身体。第二天泷泽退房时也没帮他穿上衣服，就用毛毯草草包住他抱到车上直接飙车就回了泷泽家，跌跌撞撞打开房门就在客厅地板上搞了起来。连今井自己都吐槽简直像两个变态色情狂一样。

然后今井整整一周都没能从泷泽家出去过。

Fin

开车令心情愉悦呵呵呵呵


End file.
